User blog:Gladius Omega/Petewa's second contest.
As you know as of now, I am hosting a second contest, this time, the contest is to draw the scenery of any of the regions of Mataru Nui, the island situated in the left thigh of the Fifth Dimension, below is a list of the different regions of Mataru Nui, and a basic description of each. You may choose to draw a landscape of any scenery, in any region. Oh, and Dragon won the last contest. Bo-Mataru: The Southernmost region of Mataru Nui, Bo-Mataru is inhabited predominantly by Bo-Matoran, with a few exceptions, the region itself has giant trees, each growing large enough that each branch has situated on it, very birdhouse-esque homes, in which Matoran live, there are more than enough houses for all the inhabitants, and several hundred extra for any visitors. At the heart of the forest, there's a giant clearing, the only plantlife growing there being a giant lemon. Le-Mataru: Sharing almost all of Bo-Mataru's land-based borders, the trees of this forest are much smaller, as is the forest itself, the trees grow large fruits, which do not seem to fall from their branches, instead, they stay there, occasionally dropping seeds, these fruits have been hollowed out, and repurposed into homes for the Le-Matoran. Ga-Mataru: Seconded in size only by the region of Po-Mataru, this region of swamps and wetlands takes up the majority of the west coast of Mataru Nui's mainland, it's only city is nearly unreachable, seeing as it's built very near a cliff, with waterfalls running through it from above, emptying into the lakes below, growing in the area, are strange Rahi, butterfly like in appearance, the colours of their wings, and the moss sometimes found growing on the eldest of these Rahi, make them near invisible when landed, and eyecatching when in flight. These Rahi are ridden by the Ga-Matoran natives. Vo-Mataru: Beware entry into this region, its borders shared with Le-Mataru are evedint in the fact that the border is where the trees cease to be beautifully live, and begin to constantly be electrocuted. However, there is beauty in this thunderstruck land, for at its core, is the most advanced city in the whole of the island, Mataru Metru, a place whose name, near ironically, means Peaceful City, interestingly, the city has some of the most advanced technology in the entirety of the Universe. Ta-Mataru/Su-Mataru: Despite claiming to be separate regions, these two fiery regions share no borders, and tend to have Ta-Matoran and Su-Matoran coexisting between its regions. There are two volcanoes, one in each region, the northmost is the larger of the two. The villages exist throughout the entirety of both regions, appearing to be similar to those found in Medieval China and Japan. Deiko: The De-Matoran and Ko-Matoran share a region, by the name of Deiko, it has the largest mountain in the entirety of Mataru Nui, the entire place is a frozen wasteland, the buildings vary from simple huts to ice-scuplture palaces. The people, with the exception of Kenama, aren't very open to visitors. Fe-Mataru: The metal mines of this region are overwhelming, and the entire area is glittering with gold, iron, silver, etcetera. The exo-armoured Fe-Matoran guard protect it from theft. There are no settlements, rather, the Matoran sleep in the mines. Onu-Mataru: Rocky and mountainous, with mines and archives crisscrossing the region, the environment is black, contrasting to the white of the buildings, and the precipitation is rare. There are occasional Ba-Matoran living in this region. Po-Mataru: The largest region of the island, this is an extrenuatingly ginormous desert, a giant network of canyons, all reaching miles deep, if one were to climb down into these canyons, they would realise that they hold the civilization of the region, carved into the canyon walls, is their homes. Travel between them is dangerous, usually only aided by occasional sticks stabbed into the canyon walls, handholds for climbing, or better yet, things to hold onto when jumping between the walls. There are occasional bridges, but they are rustic, and likely to collapse at any moment. Kraahva: a small, circular island, which, from an aerial view, looks like the Ying Yang symbol, the white parts replaced with lightstones, and the black parts replaced with the opposite, throughout this, live Kra-Matoran, and Av-Matoran, thought not to exist on Mataru Nui, before the earthquake on Kraahva revealed the Matoran spheres in which they were held, as well as the lightstones. the two circles of the symbol are mountains, the one in dark, glowing with lightstones, and the one in the light, an eternal shadow. Category:Blog posts